


Indulgences

by HipHopAnonymous



Series: Two Angels and a Nanny [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Edging, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Impact Play, Minor Genital Spanking, Multi, Nanny Ashtoreth has a Penis, Other, Paddling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding Crops, Spanking, Very Minor Fat Shaming, minor felching, mouth soaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: Nanny Ashtoreth, Aziraphale, and Gabriel have fallen into a pattern of clandestine meet-ups in various London hotels. What follows is just one of their many evenings of indulgence.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale/Gabriel
Series: Two Angels and a Nanny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002081
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Indulgences

Aziraphale whined and tried to squirm away from the tongue rigorously lapping at his over-sensitive clitoris. He’d only just come, and couldn’t bear the contact just yet, but Gabriel was relentless, fingers digging into his hips to hold him firmly in place.

“Give him a break, Archangel,” Nanny Ashtoreth said, bemused. She was sitting cross-legged on a nearby chair in her underthings, swirling a glass of deep red wine. “You know how tender he gets right after.”

With a huff, Gabriel reluctantly pulled back and Aziraphale relaxed, sinking into the bed with a pleased shudder. Gabriel wiped his face, shiny wet with Aziraphale’s slick, and stood, walking naked to the bar to take a swig of his own drink, heedless of the obscene way his erection bounced with every step. It had become clear that Gabriel was proud of his corporation, and for good reason—his body was broad and firm, dipping in and bulging out in all the right places. Now that the three of them had settled into a routine of sordid meet-ups in various London hotels, Miss Ashtoreth could appreciate his appearance far more than when she only knew him as a distant, aloof bastard.

She could see that Aziraphale was appreciating Gabriel’s appearance, as well, covertly eyeing his backside as he walked away before blushing and covering his own naked body with the blanket all the way up to his chest. Miss Ashtoreth frowned. Aziraphale wasn’t usually so shy during their trysts, especially after he’d already had an orgasm.

“Aziraphale, darling,” Miss Ashtoreth asked, “Are you cold?”

His blush darkened, and he shook his head before giving Gabriel a snarky little side-eye, “No, I just wouldn’t want to put anyone off with my ‘fat gut.’”

Gabriel instantly threw his head back and groaned. “Not again, Aziraphale, I already said I was sorry!”

“What’s all this, then?” Miss Ashtoreth asked, brows knitted and lips pressed together.

She suddenly felt very excluded, not being privy to some recent incident between the angels. It left her wrong-footed and she did not like it one bit. They had fallen into bed quickly, without much discussion or preamble, but apparently something unpleasant had transpired between Gabriel and Aziraphale beforehand. Now that she thought back to the events of the evening thus far, she realized that Aziraphale _had_ been a bit uncomfortable and stilted. She kicked herself for not picking up on it sooner.

“He’s being ridiculous,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. “I didn’t mean it.”

“But you said it,” she pushed. “Whatever it was. What exactly did the Archangel say to you, Principality?”

Aziraphale pouted, staring down at his hands as he spoke, “He said I was a pretty good lay even with the ‘fat gut.’”

“I don’t think I actually said _‘fat’_ — and besides, I was obviously flirting!” Gabriel gestured towards Aziraphale and pulled a see-what-I-have-to-put-up-with face.

Miss Ashtoreth stood and sauntered towards Gabriel, flashing him a broad smile that he didn’t yet realize was dangerous. Like a viper striking, her hand shot out and grabbed him tightly by his erection. His eyes bulged and he squawked, instinctively trying to pull away. She didn’t let him, holding firm and letting her long nails dig cruelly into his penis.

“I do not like what I’m hearing, Archangel. I thought we all had an understanding. I’d assumed you were behaving yourself and being kind to our Principality, but apparently I was mistaken. Haven’t you ever heard ‘if you don’t have something nice to say, don’t say anything at all?’ Even human children know that. You need to be taught a lesson.”

The look that passed over Gabriel’s face made it clear he was more than a little interested in the threat of punishment, his cock twitching in Nanny’s grip. _We’ll just see about that_. She silently vowed to make sure he would think twice about hurting Aziraphale’s feelings in the future. With a callous tug of his cock, she led him into the hotel bathroom.

“Come along, Principality,” she called over her shoulder to Aziraphale. “You deserve to witness.”

Aziraphale, looking like a smug little bastard (which pleased Miss Ashtoreth greatly), hopped out of bed and slipped on one of the white terrycloth hotel bathrobes. He padded eagerly after them, hovering just outside the door with wide-eyed interest. Miss Ashtoreth positioned Gabriel in front of the sink, and he watched her warily in the mirror.

“Saying mean things about another’s appearance is terribly naughty, Archangel,” she scolded as she picked up the paper-wrapped little bar of hotel soap from the sink, tearing it open. She turned on the tap and wet the bar in the stream of cool water. “If you haven’t yet learnt this from the Heavenly Host or even the Almighty Herself, then Nanny will just have to teach you. Open wide.”

Gabriel’s face scrunched and he recoiled, though his erection did not flag. This initial balk turned to mere uncertainty, and after half a moment of consideration, the introspection crossing plainly over his eyes, he opened his mouth. Miss Ashtoreth took him by the chin between her slender fingers and pushed the wet bar of soap right in, scrubbing it against his teeth and tongue. Almost immediately, Gabriel reared back, spluttering and spitting.

“That’s disgusting!” he cried, outraged.

“That’s quite the point, Archangel. It’s a punishment. You’re meant to suffer for your sins. I’m certain you’re familiar with the concept,” the corners of her lips quirked and she raised an eyebrow. “Now, behave yourself and let Nanny wash out that cruel, nasty mouth before I really get cross.”

Gabriel looked downright mutinous, though his erection persisted, and his cheeks were flushed. He was clearly struggling with some conflicting feelings over the matter at hand, and so Miss Ashtoreth took the opportunity to summon a sufficient amount of demonic power to subdue any lingering protests, forcing his mouth open and shoving the slippery bar of soap back inside.

“Such a naughty, vile mouth,” she scolded, scrubbing at his tongue while he winced and squirmed in her steadfast grip. “You’re supposed to be a creature of love, are you not? Nanny doesn’t want to hear about you spouting such mean nonsense ever again. Bite down.”

With a little groan, he did, holding the soap between his teeth and breathing heavily through his nose as he almost gagged, soapy drool dribbling down his chin. Not sparing him an ounce of sympathy, Miss Ashtoreth miracled up a flat-backed wooden hairbrush directly into her hand. She winked at Aziraphale, who was gaping in wonder at the scene; shock, amusement, and a bit of arousal all plain on his face.

“And to be sure this lesson is truly hammered home …”

Gabriel watched Miss Ashtoreth raise the hairbrush in the mirror, and he sucked in a quick breath before tensing up, bracing himself for impact. She did not hold back, but smacked the makeshift paddle hard against his left buttock. And then the right. Pink ovals bloomed on the skin as she soundly paddled his naked bottom. He gripped the edge of the sink, grunting with each impact as foamy saliva dripped into the basin below. Miss Ashtoreth spanked him harshly, the reddening flesh of his firm backside rippling and his erection bouncing as the cracks of the brush echoed loudly in the tiled space. His shouts and moans escalated quickly, muffled around the soap in his mouth.

Aziraphale watched with rapt attention. He was clearly enjoying this comeuppance, as he always seemed to do each and every time Nanny Ashtoreth found some reason to punish Gabriel. Having the tables turned and getting a bit of revenge for every cruel jibe Gabriel made about him was proving to be quite satisfying. And it wasn’t like Gabriel wasn’t going to enjoy it. Eventually.

However, at the moment, aside from his erection, Gabriel did not appear to be enjoying it in the least He was clearly suffering through a most unpleasant punishment, grimacing as he drooled uncontrollably around the bitter soap in his mouth, wiggling his hips and stamping his foot as his buttocks were paddled to a deep, shiny red.

Miss Ashtoreth spared another glance at Aziraphale, and found him still watching, though his eyes had become lidded and his cheeks pink. His mouth hung open, and his breath came in rapid bursts. He had also not-so-surreptitiously snuck a hand between his legs, the tell-tale hitch of his robe giving him away at once.

“Enjoying the show, are we?” Nanny Ashtoreth teased, and Aziraphale’s face flushed even darker as he jerked his hand away from his quim. She smiled. “You needn’t stop. But perhaps it’s time for the Archangel to make it up to you instead. What do you think, Archangel? Has your mouth been sufficiently washed out?”

Gabriel nodded quickly, his eyes shockingly pitiful for someone who was usually so pompous. There was something delightfully wicked about bringing a dignified, celestial entity low; seeing him contrite after receiving some well-deserved discipline. It set Nanny Ashtoreth’s demon senses tingling.

“Spit it out, then. You may rinse, as well.”

Gabriel spat the soap into the sink and turned on the tap, frantically shoveling handfuls of water into his mouth and then spitting it back out again. He wiped at his tongue, and then finally thrust his whole head in the sink, letting the water flow directly over and into his mouth, continuing to splutter and spit in an attempt to be rid of the awful taste. He stood and grimaced, still working his tongue in and out of his mouth while rubbing idly at his sore bottom where the hints of purple bruises were just beginning to show.

“Perhaps you’ll think twice before insulting our Principality next time,” Miss Ashtoreth said and Gabriel’s nostrils flared slightly in irritation. He couldn’t fool her, though, the humiliating discipline seemed to have had a profound effect on his erection, which was currently straining harder than ever, clear fluid beading at the tip. “Why don’t you make good use of that monstrous thing?” Miss Ashtoreth said, nodding towards his cock. “The Principality needs tending to.”

Truer words had never been spoken. Aziraphale was practically squirming with need, flushed, eager, and undoubtedly wet and open between the legs. Gabriel was more than happy to oblige, and he descended on Aziraphale at once, pulling the tie of his robe loose and crowding him towards the bed. Snide comments about Aziraphale’s weight aside, Gabriel seemed to have no trouble lifting and tossing him onto the bed, and Aziraphale gave a little yelp at the show of strength, his robe falling open to reveal his pale, soft curves. He spread his thighs, and Gabriel settled between them, lining his cock up, and hurriedly thrusting home.

Gabriel began rutting away from the get-go, hard and fast like a jackhammer, ignoring Aziraphale’s wincing struggle to acclimate to the speed. _Typical selfish lover_ , Miss Ashtoreth thought.

“Slow down, Archangel. Or are you some sort of wild beast?”

Gabriel’s hips stuttered to a stop, and he looked over his shoulder at her, panting. “What?!” he snarled.

“It’s not a race to the finish line. And it doesn’t begin and end with your orgasm. Take your time and give some consideration to the one you’re fucking. For Heaven’s sake, you could at least kiss him before you stick that ridiculously large cock in. Are you an angel or a dog?” Miss Ashtoreth spared another miracle to summon a riding crop which she rapped sharply against his hip. “Let’s try again, shall we?”

Aziraphale was looking up at both of them, eyes glassy, and bit his bottom lip. Gabriel sighed and bent forward, pressing his lips against Aziraphale’s, softly at first, but then deep and smoldering. Aziraphale sighed into it, and Gabriel began to move his hips again, slow and languid this time, making Aziraphale moan and writhe beneath him. His pace soon quickened, but Nanny whipped the crop down against one already sore buttock and he jerked to a stop before resuming the slow thrusts. They continued this way for quite some time, Miss Ashtoreth snapping the crop down against Gabriel’s rump, shoulders, or thighs at random whenever he began to thrust too quickly for her liking.

It was an agonizing game for Gabriel. His arms and legs trembled, his back heaved, and sweat beaded across his forehead from the exertion of the tortuous edging.

“Well, Archangel, you may be a bit of a brute, but I believe you can be taught yet. Get up and come here for a moment.”

He grudgingly allowed her to pull him off and out of Aziraphale, who was left a shuddering mess, pink cunt sopping wet and swollen. Gabriel’s cock was in a similar state, glistening with Aziraphale’s slick, copious fluid leaking from the red bulbous head as it visibly throbbed. Miss Ashtoreth dragged the riding crop up the insides of Gabriel’s thighs, over his balls, and then gently tapped his cock. He shuddered and closed his eyes, his throat bobbing as a large bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. With a downright devilish grin, Miss Ashtoreth smacked the crop down hard against the head of his cock and he shrieked, eyes going wide as he hunched forward and immediately shot off. His body was wracked with tremors, his cock jerking and spurting globs of ejaculate onto the floor before finally softening against his leg. He remained bent at the waist with his hands on his knees as he recovered, panting loudly, his face bright red.

Nanny clicked her tongue. “What a filthy boy you are. Staining the carpet like that.”

Gabriel caught his breath, cheeks still pink. “I’ll miracle it clean.”

“Or I’ll have you lick it up with that wicked tongue,” she said. His head snapped up, eyes pleading, giving her a nearly imperceptible shake of his head, and she almost felt sorry for him. “A miracle will do,” she relented, and he instantly disposed of the mess before she could change her mind. She held the riding crop out and lifted his limp cock with it. He winced, bracing for further rebuke. “I ought to put this in a cage, though,” she mused. _Next time._ She didn’t think it wise for any of them to waste another miracle at the moment. They didn’t want to risk drawing unwanted attention from above or below. “How selfish of you to leave the Principality unsatisfied, you naughty thing. I suppose you have no choice but to allow Nanny to show you how it’s done.”

Of course, this was no burden to Miss Ashtoreth who eagerly slipped off her panties and made an effort. She sported only one cock this time, but it was every bit as thick and long as Gabriel’s. It would be more than enough to satisfy Aziraphale, and the way he was practically drooling at it confirmed her hunch. He spread his legs even wider and gave an eager wiggle of his hips. With a smile, she settled on top of him, sliding easily into his slippery cunt, and he wrapped his legs around her slender waist, urging her on. She gave him leisurely kisses as she rolled her hips, settling into a rhythm that set him gasping and quaking beneath her. Their pleasure soon reached dizzying heights, and Miss Ashtoreth came with a deep, sultry moan, thoroughly filling him just as his sex pulsed around her.

Gabriel watched, enthralled by the performance, and Nanny gave him a smug, satisfied grin as she rolled off Aziraphale and onto her back. “That’s how it’s done, Archangel,” she said. Gabriel stood there dithering like a forlorn puppy, clearly uncertain whether he was welcome on the bed or not, and Miss Ashtoreth was struck with a pang of compassion. Surely he’d learnt his lesson and she needn’t exclude him further. She was suddenly struck with a perfect idea. “How would you like to get that lingering soap taste out of your mouth?” she asked, hooking one hand inside Aziraphale’s thigh and tugging his legs open, giving Gabriel a suggestive raise of her eyebrows. “His pussy needs to be cleaned. Just look at it. It’s such a mess, isn’t it, dripping with my cum?”

The tension fled from Gabriel’s shoulders. Hungrily, he crawled onto the bed between Aziraphale’s legs and went to work, lapping up the mix of angel slick and demon spunk with gusto. He clearly had no qualms about sullying his celestial body at the moment, though Nanny opted not to distract him from his task with any teasing—tempting though it may be. Gabriel furiously ate Aziraphale’s cunt until Aziraphale wailed so high and so loud that Miss Ashtoreth had to quiet him with a kiss. She shushed him and smoothed the clammy curls back away from his face until Gabriel was finally satisfied and showed mercy.

Later, once they had recovered and were fully dressed, the angels and demoness left things as they always did; a little awkward, a bit bewildered, and wholly satisfied. They went on their merry ways in good spirits that would tide them over … _until next time._

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9)  
> 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
